Pink Gentle Monster
by snow642
Summary: Harry Potter woke up one morning with thousands of years of memory in his head, was it all just a dream or something more? Is he really England, aka Oliver Kirkland?
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful morning, a little boy sleeping in the closet under the stairs is unaware that his life is about to change and it all starts with a loud voice screaming at him to wake up.

The little boy groan softly as he sat up and rub his eyes. 'What am I doing sleeping on the floor? Wait...I've always slept on the floor...who is this 'Harry' person this woman is screaming at? Hold on a minute, what am I thinking? I AM Harry! I better get up before she screams any louder!' He got up and speed walk into the kitchen to start cooking breakfast.

'I wonder if Ireland would be sober enough to join us for breakfast? ...Why did I just think that a country would be joining us for breakfast?' As he goes through his new memories, unknowing to him, his appearance started changing slowly.

'Am I 'Harry' or 'England'? Was my time as 'Harry' even real? Comparing both memories 'Harry' has the less so I must be 'England'. No one can dream up thousands of years of memories...can they? But there is no way that I could possibly be a country!' His thoughts was cut off by a loud scream.

"What do you think you are doing!?" A fat man screamed as he points his meaty finger at him.

The boy's hair is slowly losing it's darkness and turning slightly pink, his sun kissed skin is slowly turning pale with freckles that are getting more visible, his eyebrows are getting thicker and his once bright green eyes are now mixed with soft baby blue.

The boy turn to look at the fat man and before he can do anything, he is slapped hard by the man.

"Stop being a freak and change back!" The fat man yelled as his face turn red.

The boy was shocked by the slap and it wasn't long before his mind is filled with dark thoughts, this only speeds up his transformation. He let out a soft giggle which only grew until he is laughing like a mad man, he is no longer 'Harry'. Now he is England and the Dursley better beware. He isn't as easy to bully as 'Harry' was. He grin widely like the Cheshire Cat as soft pink mixed in with his now baby blue eyes.

An hour later, a brightly coloured boy can be seen skipping down the road, with a soft smile on his face while humming an old nursery rhyme, no one would have guess that he had just left behind the most gruesome scene their peaceful neighborhood has ever seen, no one would ever suspect the oddly coloured boy as the murderer. The murder of the Dursley family would forever remind unsolved.


	2. Chapter 2

England turn into a dark alleyway and use magic to teleport himself back to the house he share with his brothers. He landed in the middle of the living room as they are watch the telly and gave them all a fright.

"Bloody hell, England! Don't do that!" Wales hold his hand over his heart as he calm himself.

"Sorry about that, Brother Dear~" He smiled as skip up to his room to change, the clothes that he is wearing is too big for his small body and too dark for his taste.

"So what are you doing back so early? I thought you wanted to live like a human?" Scotland asked as he followed his little brother upstairs.

"Oh it was awful! I was placed in an abusive home and would have died many times if it wasn't for my magic!" England isn't bothered by Scotland's stare as he take off his clothes and put on a set of brightly coloured clothes he had used his magic to fit him. "It seems that my magic was sick of bringing me back from death's door and returned my memories to me early." He look into the mirror as he straighten his bow tie.

"Well I'm glad you're back. We were so worried about you, the reincarnation spell wasn't made for countries." Scotland said as he walk up to England and knee down as he can hug his brother from behind. "We wasn't sure we'll see you again..."

"Worry not, Dear Brother. I have no intention of casting that spell again." England gently pat his brother's arm.

"Well you shouldn't have cast it in the first place." He sigh softly before standing up. "I'm glad you're back where you belong, Brother."

"As am I, Brother." England smiled as he turn around and hug Scotland. "It is good to be home and with family again."

"Perhaps you'll keep this experience in mind the next time you're bored." Wales said from the doorway with Ireland next to him. "You should try opening a bakery again instead of trying to live a human life."

"And where are our hugs?" Ireland demanded as he hold his arms out.

England laughed as he let go of Scotland and give Ireland and Wales a hug. "I will keep that in mind, Brother Wales." He grin widely. "Oh we should open a family bakery! It'll be so fun!"

"I love you and all but running a bakery isn't my thing." Ireland shrug his shoulders and stuff his hands into his pocket.

"Don't look at me, I have my hands full with my pets." Wales hold his hands up.

England turn to Scotland and give him sad puppy dog eyes. "Scotland..." He whimper softly.

Scotland sigh softly as he run his hand through his pinkish red hair. "Don't give me that look, you know that I know nothing about running a bakery and you're still too young to be running a bakery."

England pout. "Fine...I'll find something else to do..." It is going to be so boring and he can't wait until he is back to his original age. Maybe he'll go visit America and Canada, he hasn't seen them in years and he wonder how they are doing.


	3. Chapter 3

"America." Matt groan softly when he saw his brother. "What are you doing here?"

America roll his eyes. "Obviously the old man 'invited' me over." And by invited he meant threatened.

"What does he want anyway?" Canada asked as he walk with his brother to England's house.

"How the fuck should I know?" America frowned at his brother.

Canada sigh softly as he shake his head. "Let's just get this over and done with." He had to leave Kuma behind because he can't bring a polar bear onto a plane.

While they do not work for their government and they sure as hell don't follow any of the rules, they are still recognised by the government and is given a passport and bank account, which they will deposit money into for their country to use, after all it is important for them to take care of their country. Even if they are bloodthirsty monsters.

America knock on the door impatiently. "Hold on!" A voice from inside the house called out and they didn't even need to wait a minute before the door open.

"America! Canada! Come on in!" A little boy that looks like England is grinning up at them.

"...HOLY SHIT! ENGLAND FATHERED A KID!?" America yelled. "FUCK FUCK FUCK! NOW I HAVE THE IMAGE OF ENGLAND FUCKING SOMEONE IN MY MIND!"

"FUCK YOU! NOW YOU PUT THAT IMAGE IN MY MIND!" Matt yelled at his brother and tackle him to the ground, no children want to imagine their parents having sex, much less someone like Oliver having sex.

Oliver clear his throat to get their attention. "Sorry to interrupt, but could you boys please come inside without your weapons? Lunch is ready~" He gives them a Cheshire grin before going back into the house.

America and Canada stare at the boy before turning to look at each other. "...That boy is too much like England..." America said as Canada got off of him so he can get up.

They ignore the boy's request enter the house with their weapons, they see France sitting at the dinning table, already eating, and the little boy is setting their plates on the table.

"Where is England?" America narrow his eyes as he look around the house, this is England's own personal house, the one that he share with his brothers is a secret and only the UK brothers know where it is.

"Silly America! I am England." The boy smile up at them. "Now sit down and eat before your food gets cold." He said as he climb onto his own seat, not bothered by the fact that they came in with their weapons.

"...Shit seriously? What the fuck happened to you?" America asked as he sat down between Canada and England.

"Language, America." England give him a stern look. "I was bored and tried out a spell which didn't turn out too well so now I am stuck in a kid's body until I reach my original age."

America stare at England for a while before he starts laughing out loud. "Seriously? Oh I would pay to see you as a baby! Ow!" He hold the back of his head and glare at Canada.

"Thank you, Canada." England smile brightly at the Canadian. "Now let's just have a nice family dinner! I even gotten France to come!"

"Yeah how exactly did he get you to come?" Canada turn to look at the frenchman.

"He promised me that there will be alcohol." France said dryly as he glare at the happy boy next to him.

"Oh don't be so grumpy, France! There was alcohol but I wanted to try baking them into my cupcakes and end up using them all up. You can have them all if you want, I don't like alcohol in the first place anyway."

"Why did you bake it into your cupcake if you don't even like it?" America asked with his mouth filled with food.

"Oh I've been experimenting different recipes because I'm going to open a bakery when I'm old enough! Actually that's why I called you all here, I need someone to try them all out for me~" He gives them a smile that tells them that they don't really have a choice.

All they can do is agree to be England's test subjects and hope he didn't poison any of them. They might not be able to die but it doesn't mean they like going through the pain that the poison would put them through.


	4. Chapter 4

England is so happy that Canada, America and France decided to stay with him, he is more than happy to clean and cook for his family.

France only stayed because he is too lazy to go home and who won't stay if someone is willing to take care of him?

America might not show it but he is worried about England so he is staying until he is back to his original age.

Canada is also worried about England, it doesn't help that he see his Mother as a small cute defenceless animal. He isn't worried about Kuma as he is free to hunt and he is able to take care of himself.

His brothers would drop in to visit them every once in awhile and it makes England so much happier!

Currently England is cleaning France's room when America started yelling.

"ENGLAND! THERE IS A FUCKING OWL IN THE LIVING ROOM!" America yelled from the living room before going back to watching the baseball game, Canada is out buying some things for England, France is at a pub with Ireland.

England quickly finish cleaning France's room before heading downstairs. "Oh my." He said in surprise when he saw the owl with a letter in its beak. He takes the letter and write a quick reply to reject the invite before handing it to the owl and let it out.

"Hmm...I wonder why they would send me a letter..." He shrug his shoulders. "Oh well, it doesn't matter." He said before skipping towards the kitchen to start cooking lunch for his beloved family.

He is left alone by the magical world for a few years until one day there is a knock on the door.

He was having lunch with his whole family, including his brothers, when there is a knock at the door. Scotland is the one who stood up and open the door.

"Yes?" He raise an eyebrow at the group of people at the other side of the door.

"Hello." The old man greeted as he give Scotland a kind smile. "Does Harry Potter live here?"

"So what if he does?" Scotland narrow his eyes.

"May we speak to him?" The only female asked.

"No you may not." Scotland growled, not liking the fact they know his youngest brother's current human name, well only until he reach his original age.

Before anyone can say anything England walk up towards Scotland. "Is something the matter, Brother?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, Brother Dear. These people wish to talk to you but I am just about to send them away." Scotland said without talking his eyes off the group of people.

"Oh don't be silly, Brother!" England gently push Scotland aside and hold the door open for the group. "Come in come in! We were in the middle of lunch so let's keep this short okay?"

They were shocked by 'Harry's' look but enter the house at his request.

"I'm sorry but are you really Harry?" The old man asked.

"Well of course!" England replied as he close the door. "Please make yourself comfortable while I get some tea and cupcakes!" He said before heading to the kitchen.

They sat down and look around the house, it is neat and clean thanks to England.

"So you think you can take 'Harry' away from us?" America asked as he walk into the living room with his brother, both of them are holding their weapons.

This scared the group of humans but lucky for them England came out with a tray of tea and cupcakes.

"Boys! Put those away, you're scaring our guest." He said as he place the tray down and pour each of the human a cup of tea. "Sorry about them, so what would you like to talk about?" He smiled as he stood up.

The brothers groan softly and left the living room but stay close enough to continue hearing what they say. England's brothers are doing the same thing, ready to kill if needed.

The old man clear his throat as he place the cup of tea down. "You're in danger, My boy. It isn't safe for you here, there is a dark wizard who call him Voldemort and I am to afraid to say that he is after your life."

"Aww it's so sweet of you to worry about me. But don't worry, I have my family to protect me if needed." England can hear his boys trying to hide their laughter.

"Harry...they are not your real family. We are your family." The female said as she reach over to hold Harry's hand.

England move his hands out of her reach and his eyes narrowed. "If you are my family then why did you abandon me?"

"We thought your twin brother, Alex, is the one who vanquished Voldemort and we needed to train him to face him again." The old man explained.

"Hmm...very well, I will go with you." He doesn't buy their excuse but he would play along for now.

/Harry's parents are alive! He have a twin brother! Oh my oh my, I wonder what would happen~ Let me know what you think would happen in future chapters and what you would like to see~ I will try my best to add it to the story~


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver find it sweet that his family is so protective of him but he can take care of himself. It took him quite a long time to get them to let him leave but now here he is, in the Potter mansion.

He found out the names of the people who picked him up. Albert, the headmaster of Hogwarts, Sirius, who is apparently his godfather, Remus, a werewolf, not that they know that he knows his furry little secret, and his parents, James and Lily Potter.

Currently he is in the living room as James and Lily go get their children. Yes, children, as in more than one. It seems that after they abandoned him they had two more children, twin girls named Iris and Rose.

Oliver hum softly as he look around the living room until his 'parents' returned. "Oliver, meet your siblings." Lily said softly as she push her children towards her second born.

Oliver's twin, Alex, have red hair and brown eyes. The twins are identical in every way expect their eyes, Iris have brown eyes and Rose have green eyes.

"Hi I'm Iris!" Iris greeted cheerfully. "I'm Rose." Rose greeted shyly with a slight smile.

"Oh you two are so cute!" Oliver coo softly as he rush to their sides. "Like adorable little cupcakes~ Oh where are my manners, I am Oliver but you know me as Harry. I would prefer to be called Oliver-"

He was cut off my Alex. "Why the bloody hell would we call you Oliver!?" Alex snapped at his twin. "You're Harry and that is what we are going to call you."

"Alex! Don't talk to your brother like that." James said sternly.

"He grew up being called Oliver so it is only natural that he would prefer to be called that." Lily explained to her oldest child.

"That is in the past now! He is now Harry and I would never call him Oliver!" Alex growled.

"My my my you sure have a temper! You remind me of Allen!" Oliver giggle softly. "As I was saying, I would prefer to be called Oliver but Harry would be fine too."

"I like the name Oliver." Rose said softly. "Oh can we call you Olie?" Iris asked in excitement.

"Of course you can, Poppet~ Now would you like some cupcakes?" He asked as he wave towards the light blue and pink box sitting on the coffee table.

"Cupcakes!?" The twin's eyes light up as they turn to look at their mother.

Lily smile softly as she nods her head. "Okay. You may have one."

"Yay!" They cheered before running over to where Oliver is taking out cutely designed cupcakes.

"Wow..." Iris whispered in awe. "They are so pretty..." Rose said bright green eyes take in the cupcakes design.

"Thank you~ I made them all myself~ Now which one would you like?" Oliver smiled, they are all normal cupcakes so they don't have to worry about dying.

"Tsk. Only a girl would like something so girly." Alex glare at the cupcakes.

Instead of feeling offended Oliver actually giggle, he really does remind him so much of Allen. "Oh don't be so grumpy. Here, have a cupcake. It's Red Velvet." He hand Alex a cupcake with light blue cream on it.

"But I wanted that one." Iris whined.

"I got something better for you, Poppet~" Oliver hands her a vanilla cupcake with colourful cream on it.

Rose shyly tag on Oliver's sleeve. "Can I have a chocolate one?" She asked softly.

"Well of course you can, Dear!" He smiled as he hand her a chocolate cupcake with light pink cream. "So how do you all like your cupcakes?"

Alex doesn't want to admit it but the cupcake is better than anything he has ever tasted so he just keep quiet.

"It so yummy, Olie!" Iris grin with the colourful cream around her mouth.

"It's light and fluffy and not to overly sweet." Rose smile, she is much cleaner than her sister.

"I'm so happy you like it!" Oliver said happily as he takes out a handkerchief to clean Iris's mouth. "Now how about you show me around the house?"

"Okay!" Iris grab his arm and drag him out of the living room with Rose following them.

Alex stand in the living room alone, their parents had left so they can bond, he can't help but feel jealous of his sisters. Growing up he always felt that something was missing in his life and when he saw how close his sisters where when they were born he crave that closeness. He learned that he has a twin from Voldemort during the last task of the Triwizard tournament and learned that his twin rejected coming to Hogwarts after he had told Dumbledore what had happened and demand to know where his twin is.

Now that he saw his twin...he just can't believe it. They look nothing alike and he is nothing like he had imaged...and honestly he feel disappointed that he didn't immediately feel a brotherly bond with him. The one thing he had craved for so long seems so close...and yet so far away from his reach.


	6. Chapter 6

School started and he is placed in Gryffindor instead of being sorted so he can spend time with his siblings, Iris and Rose are first years and Alex and Oliver are fifth years, he doesn't mind it and pretend to be a good student until one day...

Oliver woke up earlier than most of the other students and made it a habit to read while eating his breakfast as he wait for his siblings.

It was just a normal morning, or so he thought, when his siblings sat down around him and start eating. He blink in surprise when he saw his sibling's bandaged hands, the same hand they use to write, he know that they had detention with the Defence against the dark arts professor the previous night and he can't help but narrow his eyes. "Dear Poppet, what happened to all your hands? Did you cut yourself?" He asked sweetly as he reach over to take Rose hand.

"It was that Bitch's so called detention!" Alex hissed as Oliver gently remove the bandage on Rose's hand.

Pink made their way into Oliver's baby blue eyes when he saw 'I must not tell lies' on Rose's hand. "Do all of you have the same line on your hands?" He asked softly, letting his hair hide his eyes from view.

"Yeah. I'm glad you didn't have to go through it, Ollie. It is really painful." Iris frown as she gently touch her bandaged hand.

Oliver quietly bandage Rose's hand before standing up and walk towards the teacher's table where they are all having their breakfast.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Alex might not be very close to his twin but he has came to care for him and he really doesn't want him to go through the same pain as them.

Oliver ignore his siblings as he walk up towards Umbridge. "Oh Professor, I would like to have a word with you~" He purred as he give her his famous Cheshire grin, his eyes still hidden by his hair.

Umbridge glare at Oliver and give him a sickly sweet smile. "Whatever you want to tell me can be said in front of everyone." She is hoping she can also get Oliver into detention.

"Very well~ If you're sure~" He look up so she can see the pink and madness that is mixed into his baby blue eyes.

Before she can say anything Oliver has already jump over the table and tackle her out of her chair and onto the ground. His hands around the her neck and his Cheshire grin didn't fade as Umbridge try to remove his hands.

The other teachers want to help but a bust of pale pink and blue magic form around the two, preventing anyone from getting through. They did try to get past the magic but the soft coloured magic is the darkest magic they have ever felt, nothing they did worked and it isn't long before their fear got the better of them and they back away from the pair.

"So you like to use dark magic on children? How does this feel, Dear?~" Oliver purred at the woman under him.

Umbridge is afraid, she has never been so scared before, ever part of her is screaming to get away from the monster pinning her down but her body can't move. The hands are no longer around her throat but she still can't breathe, but just as she is about to pass out in fear Oliver is pulled off of her.

"Brother Dear, please calm down. You're letting your magic out." It is Scotland, after all the school is on his land so he would be able to tell if his dear brother lose control of his magic.

Oliver listen to his brother and take deep breathes to calm himself, it did not take long before his magic return to him and the air around them calm down.

"Mon-monster!" Umbridge screamed the minute she is able to speak.

"Monster?" Oliver look down at her with pink and madness still in his eyes. "I'm not the one who use such dark magic on children!" He hissed in anger.

"Brother! Calm yourself or I will knock you out!" Scotland said seriously, he does not want to deal with Oliver when he lose control of his sanity and magic.

"My apologies, Brother. But this woman has hurt my siblings with a dark magical object!" Oliver frown as he narrow his pink/blue eyes at Umbridge.

"What proof do you have!?" Umbridge is much braver now that the dark magic is gone and the other teachers help her up.

Oliver bare his teeth at her as more pink enter his eyes but his magic is still in control. "Are you suggesting a Kirkland can not tell the difference between dark and light magic?" He growled darkly, feeling very insulted even though they had never told them that he is a Kirkland.

Everyone who heard him paled, the Kirkland family is known as the darkest family in the UK but they have not been seen for hundreds of years.

"You can't possibly be a Kirkland!" Umbridge narrow her eyes.

"What do you even know about the Kirkland?" Scotland asked as he narrow his eyes at the woman that made his little brother so angry. "Are we not known as the brightly coloured dark family?" He smirked when realisation appear in Dumbledore's eyes. "Are we all not brightly coloured?~" Scotland purred as he let a little bit of his magic out so they can feel how dark it is.

"My siblings might not be Kirkland but they are still my siblings and if you hurt them again I will not hold back the next time." Oliver grin widely before leaving with his brother, knowing that after this no one in this school will look at him the same way again.

/So what do you think of this chapter? Umbridge is my most hated character and I would like to torture her more before I get rid of her so please send me all your suggestions!


	7. Chapter 7

/I have important questions that I need everyone to answer, which 2P characters do you want to see in the story and who should England be paired with? Personally I'm thinking of pairing him with Russia.

To Bilo0618: I like your idea~ And I have just the thing to make it better!


	8. Chapter 8

~Dark place~

"My Lord, I have report that Harry Potter is blood adopted by the Kirkland."

"What!? That is impossible! No one has heard from the Kirkland family for hundreds of years!"

"But if it is true then we will need more powerful allies." A voice hissed.

~Hogwarts~

"Poppet, don't be stubborn and let me heal your hands. It will leave a scar if I do not treat it." Oliver is trying to convince his siblings to let him get rid of the awful words on their hands and he doesn't understand why they are so reluctant to let him near them.

"You're a dark wizard!" Alex hissed as he hold his sisters protectively, Oliver managed to corner them in an empty classroom after Scotland left.

"So?" He tilt his head curiously. "If I wanted to hurt you I would have done it a long time ago." He pointed out, if they know the real him they would appreciate just how lucky they are. "I might be blood adopted but I am still your brother." At least until he reach his original age, his magic will turn him back to how he was before and he would completely loss any hint of Potter blood.

"He has a point. If he wanted to hurt us he would have done so a long time ago." Rose said softly as she struggle out of her older brother's hold and walk towards Oliver. "I trust you, Ollie." She gives him a shy smile as she hold out her bandaged hand.

"Wonderful!" Oliver smile brightly as he gently take her hand and remove the bandage. "Now it would only hurt for awhile but it'll be over before you know it!" He smiled as he hold his hand over the wound. "Ready?"

Rose took a deep breath and nod her head. "Ready..."

Oliver tighten his hold on her hand so she won't pull away as he drain the dark magic that has left it's mark on her. It hurts because the dark magic is clinging onto her but he is stronger so it didn't take long for him to get rid of the dark magic in her. "There~ All better~" He smiled as he remove his hands to show her unmarked hand.

Rose open her eyes she didn't know she closed and look down at her hand. "Thank you, Ollie!" She throw herself onto her brother and give him a big hug.

"You're welcome, Poppet~" Oliver smile as he hug her back. "Now, would the two of you stop being stubborn?" He asked as he look at this other siblings.

~Romania~

"Lord Popescu, it is nice to meet you again."

"Indeed, I heard you call yourself Voldemort now? To what do I owe you this pleasure? Are you going to try and get information out of me again?" Romania asked in amusement.

"No. I am here to ask for your help, the Kirkland had blood adopted a boy who is to be my downfall."

"I cannot help you. The Kirkland and I have a deal and I do not wish to break it and suffer the wrath of that family."

"Are the Kirkland that powerful that even the leader of the vampires fear them?"

"They are more dangerous than you think. I can point you to someone willing to help you but be warned, they are not to be trusted."

~Hogwarts~

Everyone try to stay away from Oliver because they fear him but after they heard from his siblings that he removed their wounds lots of students went looking for Oliver and he almost lost it when he saw just how many children that woman use dark magic on.

Worst of all that woman is still a teacher! He will have to get rid of her and soon!

/What do you guys think is going to happen? Who is Romania sending Voldemort to? What is Oliver planning to do with Umbridge?


	9. Chapter 9

One day Umbridge just disappear, everyone suspect Oliver for her disappearance but he has been with his siblings the whole time. Not that they care, they are all happy that she is gone and James Potter took over her job.

That was a month ago, now everyone, well almost everyone, is getting ready to go home for Christmas. Even Oliver, he managed to talk the Potter family to let him go back to his family to celebrate Christmas, of course Alex isn't happy about it but it isn't going to stop Oliver.

"Oh boys~ I'm home~" Oliver happily skip into his house. "Have you boys been good?" He smile brightly when he saw his boys.

"Yeah, great. Now that you're back we don't have to babysit that bitch anymore." America said before biting into the sandwich he was holding.

"Language, America. But you are right, I will take over her care from now on." Oliver skip down to his basement to see Umbridge tied to a chair in the middle. "Oh dear. You look like you've lost a lot of weight, but don't worry~ Nothing a few cupcakes won't help~" He giggle softly as he takes out a knife. "But first~ We'll need a very important ingredient~"

~Skip a few hours because you don't want to know what Oliver did~

"Done! Don't they look adorable?~" He grin widely as he walk to the tied with woman who's left arm and leg is now covered with bandage. "Eat up~" He purred as he remove her gag and immediately shove the cupcakes into her mouth. "Well look at the mess! You really have to chew your food!" He chuckled darkly. "But don't worry~ I'll bake more for you~"

~Secret hideout~

"What do you want?" A voice growled.

"I am in need of allies who are willing to kill Oliver Kirkland."

"Oliver Kirkland?" The red eyed man grinned widely. "Very well. I just need to call a few friends to help out."


	10. Chapter 10

Christmas came and went peacefully, sadly Oliver's guest didn't make it to Christmas but that's okay, no one liked her anyway. It is now time for Oliver to head back to school, he packed many goodies that he baked for his siblings before leaving.

He didn't know that things are about to change very very soon...

Oliver was having lunch with his siblings when suddenly a loud. "Oliver!~" was heard. He turn to the doorway to see Romano standing there with a grin on his lips.

"Flavio! How nice to see you again!" Oliver grin as he stood up and walk towards Romano.

"I came to warn you! My brother has agreed to work with someone called Voldemort? Really he is in need of a serious makeover!"

Which the teachers and students are panicking Oliver just raise an eyebrow in amusement. "Did your brother kill one of your model again?"

Romano gasp in surprise. "How do you know?"

"You only bother to warn me of something if your brother made you angry." He giggle softly.

"KIRKLAND!" An angry voice yelled, it is China holding a butcher knife and he looks ready to kill.

"Oh my, what's wrong, Wang Zao?" Oliver tilt his head curiously, not at all worried about the big knife in the pissed off Chinese's hand.

"Your stupid cupcakes got me drunk instead of high!" China yelled in anger as he swing his butcher knife at the Englishman.

Oliver calm take a step back as he think. "Hmm...oh! That explains why Francis was acting so weird! I must have gotten your cupcakes mixed up!" He smiled innocently.

"See its just a small mistake, I'm sure Oliver would be more than happy to bake you some new cupcakes~" Romano smile as he wrap an arm around China. "No need to be so angry~ How about I give you a makeover?"

"Got off of me!" China growled as he shake off Romano's arm. "I highly doubt he would make such a mistake!" He hissed as he point his knife at Oliver.

"Come now it really was a mistake, you can even watch me while I bake you your new batch." Oliver said as he drag the both of them away from the humans. Oliver will have to explain himself to them later and he isn't looking forward to it at all.

/Romano and China is causing Oliver some trouble and it won't be long before more countries follow their lead~ I might not update as often because I'm working on an original story. It is about an angel who isn't happy with life in heaven, I want it to be as perfect as possible and hopefully have it published! I know I'm aiming a little too high but I have to try. ^^; Is anyone interested in reading the story?


	11. Chapter 11

"This isn't the kitchen." China hissed as England drag them towards the forbidden forest.

"And I am not going in there! It'll mess up my outfit!" Romano whined.

"Oh don't worry we're not going into the forest, we're just meeting someone. You see, my dear sweet Hong Kong is worried about China and his drug use so I'm going to help him!" England said cheerfully.

"YOU FUCKER?! YOU TRICKED ME!" China launches himself towards England only to be stopped by a strong grip around his neck.

"Oh I see! You tricked China to come to you so your boyfriend doesn't have to hunt him down and so you can see him~" Romano giggle softly. "You sure know how to kill two birds with one stone, England~"

England grin widely. "Well of course~" He said before turning to his boyfriend who is currently tieing China up. "And thank you so much for doing this for me, Love~" He purred softly as he gently stroke his arm.

"You can thank me by coming over to visit more often." Russia smirked. "I love seeing you surrounded by snow and begging me to take you harder."

England blushes slightly but refuses to back down. "And here I thought you prefer it when I'm dripping in my victim's blood, you chained to the bed while I tease your body until you can't take it anymore and break free so you can pound me into the bed~"

Russia can feel himself getting hard as he remembered that day, his Sunflower is so beautiful covered in red, but before he can reply China yelled. "Let me go if you're going to start fucking here!" With the way Russia is holding China, he can feel something poking at him and he is damn sure it isn't a gun! Romano had already run off so if they really do it here he won't have anyone to save him.

England giggle as he shakes his head. "We're not going to do it here, China~ Besides I have to get back before they come looking for me, and sex is always better after a long wait~" He winked at him before kissing Russia on his cheek. "See you soon, Love~" He hum softly as he walks back when he suddenly stops to look over his shoulder. "Oh, by the way, Love. Please be gentle with me~ This new body of mine has never been touched before~" He left without stopping this time.

China curses England under his breath, he already has to deal with Russia when England suddenly disappear and now he has to deal with a sexual frustrated Russian until he either escape or he is let go. He is going to kill the Englishman the next time he sees him.

* * *

Oliver enters Dumbledore's office after he was given a message that the old wizard wishes to see him. He tilts his head when he saw a male and female next to the headmaster.

"Thank you for coming, this is Auror Tonks and Auror Shackleboltz." Dumbledore introduces him to the Aurors. "They are here to investigate the disappearance of Umbridge and they would like to ask you some questions."

"And to ask questions about the Kirkland family." He sighs softly. "You are all so predictable, there is really no reason for you to be afraid of dark magic." He shakes his head in disappointment.

"Dark magic is dangerous, My boy." Dumbledore said softly. "And it corrupts the user."

"Dark magic is powerful." Oliver corrected. "And it does not corrupt the user, it is much more powerful than light magic so if you think about it it's obvious that people who want power would study dark magic." Oliver sigh softly, things have changed so much it's boring. Maybe they really should have paid more attention to the magical world instead of the nonmagical world. "So what would you like to ask me?" He turns away from Dumbledore to look at the Aurors.

"Do you have anything to do with her disappearance?" Tonks decided to just get to the point.

Oliver smiles sweetly. "I've been with my siblings the whole day so I couldn't have taken her~"

"But you know who did?" Shacklebolt narrow his eyes.

"Hmm...you know...now that I think about it I didn't ask who took her." Oliver tilts his head. "But if I have to guess it's most probably Gavin, he hates people who use dark magic to hurt children. Then again it could have also been Alaric, he has been very bored lately and needed something to do before he tries poking one of William's dragon while it's sleeping again. It could have also been Allen, he doesn't like child abusers. Matt might have gone with him because he hates humans in general. François won't have done it even if he gets out of bed." He hums softly, it sounds like he is talking about the weather instead of his family kidnapping a teacher.

The three humans were horrified that a child can talk about a serious crime like this so calmly. "Oliver, kidnapping is a serious crime." Shacklebolt said seriously. "We need to know for sure who did it so we can put them somewhere they can never hurt anyone else ever again."

They all were surprised when Oliver starts giggling. "Oh, you are so silly." He giggled. "Even if you know who did it you would never be able to lock them up." He smiled brightly. "But of course you are welcome to try! It has been a long time since I've seen someone try and fail to lock one of us up~" It would definitely be entertaining to see, none of them have been in the magical jail before.

"No one is above the law, Oliver. Do you know where they are keeping her?"

"I think William fed her to his dragons, the poor dear refuse to eat or drink anything..." He pouts, he is still very upset that she rejected his cupcakes.

"It isn't just a kidnapping, we need to arrest them immediately."

"Well good luck with that~ I have to go to Italy to get some things sorted out~"

"Students are not allowed to leave school grounds, My boy. If it important we will send someone in your place." Dumbledore said kindly as he moves to block Oliver's way.

Oliver frown as he looks up at Dumbledore. "Luciano is a dangerous man, he will kill anyone you send without hesitation. But I know him, it is safer if I go. Now if you will excuse me." He walks past Dumbledore and hurries out before he can be stopped.

* * *

Oliver is a little annoyed at the moment, Dumbledore had sent Lily, James, Remus and Sirius after him. He was hoping to trick them a little longer but he can't let anyone going around thinking they can go against him or try to kill him.

He picks up a rock as he goes, throwing it up and catching it as he walks. He stops in front of a house that is in the middle of the forest and throw the rock through the window, because he does not want to waste the time to pick the lock on the front door, before climbing through it, ignoring the humans, and takes out his knife just in time to block an attack that was aimed at his face.

"What are you doing here, England?" Italy hissed as he tries to wrestle England to the ground.

"I heard that you are working with someone who is trying to kill me, Italy." England smile sweetly. "I can't have that now can I? And I would like you to do some things for me." He really doesn't care if the humans hear what they are saying.

"You deserve to die you asshole! And I would never do anything for you!" Italy hissed as he tries to push his knife into Oliver's eye.

Oliver calmly keep the knife just a few inches over his eye. "Now what have I done to get you so mad at me?" He asked curiously.

"The Bella that you used to have fucked up sex with your boyfriend was mine!" He yelled in anger. "I promised Flavio he can have her once I'm done!"

"I returned her to you, Italy. Why are you still so mad?" England is so cute when he's confused.

"SHE WAS DRAINED OF BLOOD AND IN PIECES!" Italy yelled. "I was going to use her blood for my pasta and Flavio is mad at me because he thinks that I was the one who turned her into a human jigsaw puzzle!"

"Ah, I see. I am sorry, Sweetie. I didn't know you had so many plans for her. I promise I'll find you a replacement once you completed your tasks."

"I don't want a replacement and I'm not going to do anything for you! I want you dead!"

England sigh softly and knock the knife out of Italy's hand, he quickly pins him onto the ground and wraps his hands around his neck. "Listen here, Italy. You are nothing like your grandfather and I am nothing like my mother." Italy can see the pink and madness in England's eyes. "You are not a strong Empire and I am not a pushover. You are nothing but a shadow of what your grandfather was and you will never be as great as him."

"Lies!" Italy growled. "I will have the world eating out of my hands one day! And I will not give up power so easily as you did!"

"Oh, silly Italy." England grins brightly. "I might not be the top power anymore but I am still more powerful than you and your friends. My sweet dear America is the most powerful country in the world and he is willing to do anything for me~ And Russia, the second most powerful country is my lover, all I have to do is to request it and he would do it for me~" He purred. "Of course I will not do anything to you or your brother, but your friends are another story~ Hong Kong and Singapore are still upset with what Japan did to them. And I am sure France is more than happy to get revenge for what Germany did to him during the war~ Would you like that? Do you want to see France kill your lover this time around? I'm sure you must be heartbroken that you weren't able to say goodbye to Holy Roman Empire~ I'm sure if you beg your big brother nicely he'll let you say goodbye this time~"

Italy's eyes widen and snarl at England. "Don't you dare touch him! I will rip you apart if you even try!"

"Poor Italy, you seem to forget which one of us is the most powerful one here. Or maybe we should give Germany to Russia? After all, he did a good job in breaking Prussia, is he still around?" He tilts his head. "If he is I'm sure he'll enjoy a place next to his brother in Russia's basement."

"Enough!" Italy hissed, his eyes closed tightly to keep the tears from falling. He is hard to Germany but he does love him and does not want him to be harm by the monster over him. "I'll do it. Just left them alone."

England instantly brightens up and smile brightly as he got off of Italy and help him up. "That's more like it, Dear." He gently dusts off Italy's clothes. "If you had just agreed in the first place we won't have to go through all that unpleasant things~ Now Scotland will be here tomorrow to tell you what you'll need to do so take this time to get some rest!" He smiled as he rests his hand on Italy's shoulder. "I know you won't disappoint me." He said with a dark undertone in his voice. "Well I'll be going now~ Rest well~" He said cheerfully as he climbs out of the window he broke to come face to face with four shocked humans. "I have to make one more stop so you may follow or leave if you want, as you saw I can take care of myself." He smiled sweetly before walking away while humming happily.

* * *

He entered through the front door this time because he knows that the owner of this house does not care to lock his door, the humans are still following him but he has long blocked out their voice and ignore their attempts to stop him.

He looks around the house and smiled when he enters the garden to see the man he was looking for. "Spain~" He purred as he walks towards him.

Spain look up from his work and frown when he saw England. "What do you want, England? Haven't you hurt me enough?" He asked coldly.

"Now now, no need to be so cold. I didn't want to break up with you but it hurts to see you so depressed all the time." He holds his hand over his heart. "I still love you."

"Liar. You just want to use me for something." Spain growled. "Your heart doesn't contain love."

"You're wrong, Spain." England walks towards him and gently stroke his cheek. "I am capable of love, I love my brothers, I love my children, I love Russia and I love you." He said softly as he wiped the sweat off of Spain's forehead. "I have always loved you..."

"Enough!" Spain yelled with pain in his voice. "You don't love any of us, what you love is the power we have! The minute I lost mine you left me!" He is unable to stop the tears as he yelled at the only person he loves.

"That's not true, Spain. Me being here proves it." He gently placed his hands on his cheeks and wipe his tears away. "You have fallen with nothing to offer and yet I am still here. I know now that it was wrong to leave you when you needed me the most, would you ever forgive me?" He looks up at him with his big sky blue eyes that are filled with sadness and regret.

Spain is quiet for a long time before saying. "I could never truly hate you." He whispered as he hugs England tightly. "Even though I know that you just want to use me I still want to do everything to have you by my side again. I would do anything to have you in my arms forever." He said the last part darkly, a bit if his powerful ruthless self shows itself as he hugs England closer.

"You don't have to do anything, I don't need anything from you, Spain. I missed what we had before and I want it back." England said softly as he wraps his arms around Spain. "But I'm selfish, Spain. I want both you and Russia, I can't give either of you up." He whispered. "I want both of you dominating every part of my body and fill me up." He gently nuzzles his neck. "I want to have my cake and eat it too, Spain. Would you please give in to my selfish request and share me with Russia? Please." He whispered into his ear, knowing the effect he has on the Spanish man.

"You know I can never say no to you." Spain might say that but he can feel himself getting hard as he imagines he and Russia force England to accept both of their cock inside of him. The idea of bringing England unimaginable pain and pleasure...he loves it, to make England scream in pain and pleasure and begging for more as his warm blood lube their cock to make it easier for them to move smoothly... He licks his lips as he struggles to stay where he is instead of running off with England in his arms to find Russia.

"Thank you, Spain." He kisses him lovingly. "I love you so much." He smiled brightly with pure happiness and love in his eyes.

Spain's heart skipped a beat when he saw the beauty in front of him, he falls hard for England all over again and he kisses him passionately. "Anything for you, England. My beautiful England." He said as he closes his eyes in bliss, this is exactly what was missing from his life. Even if he never makes love to England again just as long as he has that smile directed at him, it is enough to melt the ice in his heart and brighten his whole world.

/Hi it has been a long time! I hope that you'll like this chapter! I wonder what England is up to? What do you think? Let me know what you think of this chapter and give me any ideas you guys have! Even if I don't use it just reading different ideas can help me further the story! :D


End file.
